1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device comprising a heat recovery apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heating apparatus are known which comprise a combustible air inlet and a hearth, under which is disposed a combustion chamber provided with an evacuation conduit for burnt gases or fumes.
In this type of equipment, the combustion of the combustible occurs downwardly, which makes it possible to burn a large portion of the gas given off, thus avoiding any tar or other deposit in the evacuation conduit. The complete combustion of the combustible gas makes it possible to substantially increase the heat yield of such apparatus. As a result of its design, this type of equipment can heat only the room where it is situated, and cannot for example, constitute a source of heat for use in a central heating system.
Likewise, heating systems are known which have an open hearth, such as fireplaces, which are equipped with heat recovery apparatus in order to increase their heat yield. Present heat recovery apparatus in fireplaces are positioned at the level of the hearth or around it, in the rear of the fireplace, and in the hood of the smoke evacuation conduit. During combustion, the solid combustible material gives off combustible gases which, in order to themselves burn, must be brought to an elevated temperature which is incompatible with this type of equipment. These unburned gases deposit by condensing in the evacuation conduit and on the heat recovery apparatus mounted in the hood which eventually results in a draft reduction and reduced heat yield. Furthermore, in order to assure a correct draft, smoke must be maintained at a sufficient temperature during its evacuation and loses a small portion of its heat, which limits the ease of recovery of known heat exchangers.